vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Lilith
Who is Black Lilith? Black Lilith is one of the many map makers of VRChat, making multiple Multi Player maps where people must fight, including lightsabers, call of duty, and several others. History and Biography They joined VRChat in early November 2017. Their very first combat map Lightsaber Battle was made public in June 2018 and many more PvP map much later. Beside being a combat map creator, Black Lilith is extremely addicted to Battle Discs and currently one of the high skill players of the game. A bunny mom to Winter427 and has over 20 grandchildren. Roleplaying characters Black Lilith is Black Lilith, she exists in all timeline and universe. She usually appears as a human form of a bunny, either a child or an adult one (Pink). Black Lilith was original from Rabi Island in the realm of beyond. Born as a universe artifact, she was a fuse between the unknown demi-god father who Black Lilith describe has a form looks kind of like a dragon/snake and her mother is a rabbit human form. Her father is the one who gave her the knowledge and the ownership of an artifact call time device/time divine. People of her land calls her some sort of a deity but other deities/her friends will tell that she's the most useless one among them. Owner of the time machine/time divine, and playful personality, she travels around the galaxy in multiple line and time. Everywhere she travels, she meets people and gives them knowledge how to be the best of them. She usually teaches the story of civilization, the myth of creation and knowledge of good and evil (Only when being asked for lecture). Ironically, although she teaches what is good and evil, sometimes she creates a mass destruction weapon and teaches people how to get a special ability. She never tell anyone who she really is and she only give enough information on some ability that she can do. Later, she meets KuriGames and become his friend and his 'personal scientist'. Powers and Abilities * Time and space travel-Black Lilith can travel anywhere that is limit within 37 dimensions. * High dimension object manipulation-Black Lilith can have full or semi control over some object that is has dimension higher than the third one. * After Image - if you fight or talk to Black Lilith, is it a real one or the after image of herself? * Invisible-Black Lilith mostly invisible to do nothing to avoid complicate consequences * Shield of all shields, it was said anything that is too low in some certain meaning, power, dimension has no effect on her but shoot her with anti matter beam is a different story. * Artemis dancing - ability allow Black Lilith to change all form of combat in one instant. She can dodge all incoming attack perfectly even in mid air combat. * Eros blessing - love and destruction, explore this further in the future. Mythical Legendary Forgotten Artifact * Oracle Photoner Beam, a super mass destruction weapon that has a size of a planet-Lilith create this upon request of unknown civilization. Explore this further in the future story. * Galaxy Destroyer-Black Lilith special form consume her true life span. Explore this further in the future story * ??? Trivia *In every Black Lilith map, there's usually an easter egg to Nagzz21 and many other secrets. *Sometime very aggressive and sometimes too childish. *"Do you want to die in Battle Discs?" or "Do you want to die?" Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/black_lilith93 * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/black_lilith220393 Category:People Category:Characters